Angel of Death
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: A series of KakaNaru oneshots for my stories and just for the heck of it.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: When asked, he had always answered that his dream was to be Hokage, but it was in actuality a lie. All Uzumaki Naruto ever wanted was to die… (One Shot)

**Angel of Death**

_What are your dreams Naruto?_

_To die._

_No Naruto, death is not a dream, it is an inevitability._

"Well then, Naruto? Will you become a Hunter?"

"I will!" _'And maybe I can die…'_

* * *

_Why can't I die, Sandaime-sama? I want to die!_

_We all have our time, Naruto. Wait and live, and when it is time, you may die._

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"Zeiguwa-kun…"

"Why did you commit this monstrosity?"

"To test my capacity."

"Then you must die." _'And maybe you will kill me as we fight…'_

"So be it…"

* * *

_You've been very reckless lately._

_I told you, I want to die._

_And yet you live. You will die when it is your time._

He calm, even as Zabuza spun Sasuke's Fuuma Shuriken in his hand in preparation to strike. A faint smile crossed his lips.

Kakashi blocked the shuriken, stopping Zabuza from throwing it even as he fell into the water. He felt sadness rising in his chest. _'I guess I won't die today…'

* * *

_

_I heard that your dreams are changing._

_I only want to die._

_There are many who will miss you. Like Iruka and Kakashi._

_Why should they mourn? I will die, and they will die. Why bother?_

_Where did I go wrong in raising you?_

_By letting me live._

Orochimaru lifted him into the air with his tongue. He watched the sannin with the Kyuubi's eyes. _'Will he grant my wish? Will he kill me?'_

He watched as the sannin prepared the Five-Point Seal.

'_I guess not…'

* * *

_

_Orochimaru was in the Forest._

_I know._

_He didn't kill me._

_And I am glad he didn't. I want you to live Naruto._

_I can't live._

_You are much too young to die._

_I am much too young to kill as I have._

He purposely lowered his guard and Kabuto's chakra scalpel sliced into his chest. He fell backwards, smiling faintly as he felt his heartbeat slow…

* * *

_Live, for me?_

_I will die nevertheless._

_That time will come when it comes. Until then, I want you to live._

_And then I die._

_And then you die._

_I will live for you, Sandaime-sama._

_That's all I ask._

The bushes rustled and Kakashi appeared, his summon dog at his heels. His Rasengan dissipated into nothingness as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and jammed the Chidori into his chest. Dark onyx eyes widened in shock as his lips curled into a satisfied smile as the darkness crept into the edges of his vision.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke cried. "Why?!"

"Because from the very beginning, my dream was to die…"

* * *

The village stood together at the Monument of Heroes. A single name was carved deeply into the black stone in letters larger than the standard.

'_Kazama Uzumaki Naruto'_

Konoha mourned the son of the Yondaime whose only dream had been death…

* * *

"_**From the very Beginning, my dream was to die. What was the use of being the son of the Yondaime and the one who guards the village by his very existence if no one wants me to live? Why even live if there is nothing to live for? Why live for Konoha when I hate the village so much?"**_

"_**Have you no one here that you want to protect?"**_

"**_Just one. But he is dead."_**

"_**There will be more."**_

"_**There will be no more."**_

"_**The Future has not been decided yet."**_

"_**The future of a Jinchuuriki is set in stone. I have only one that I would live for, and once that one is gone, there will be no more."**_

"_**We determine our own fate."**_

"_**Humans may determine their own fate, but a Jinchuuriki is bound to theirs. It is knowledge that only a Jinchuuriki has."**_

"_**That's not true!"**_

"_**I am a Jinchuuriki, Kakashi-sensei. My only person to protect and live for was the Sandaime, and he is dead. There is no more reason for me to live."**_

"_**Naruto!"**_

"_**I know my fate, and it is death…"**_

"_**Naruto!!! Wake up! Open your eyes! Naruto!!!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Summary: Response to Omni-chan's New Year's Challenge in the LJ KakaNaru Community. New Years Kiss Theme

It had been a year since Sasuke's death, a year and a half since Sasuke successfully killed his brother, two years since Uchiha Itachi (for some reason known only to Naruto) nearly died to stop the Akatsuki's extraction of the Kyuubi from Naruto, killing all but three members of the organization as he did so, and six years since the disastrous Chunnin Selection Exam in which Sound invaded the Leaf, only to be beaten back. After Sasuke's death, Tsunade had overridden the Sandaime's orders, and Leaf revealed its greatest prodigy since Uchiha Itachi.

Orochimaru, in his fury at loosing his chosen vessel, had been bombarding Konoha with attack after attack, and there were rumors of Sound delegates approaching Cloud and Stone. It had been a harsh six years for the Hidden Village of the Leaf, but the Leaf endured and stood firm, if only because they could not afford to crumble.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, partially hidden by the shadows; two thirds of his face covered as usual, his sole visible eye looking over everyone in the room. In a far away corner were Kurenai and Asuma, near the buffet table was Gai and Neji, both trying valiantly to keep Lee from the spiked punch while beside them, Chouji helped himself to the feast. Iruka and Genma were talking with Yamato near the door, while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were grouped together near the windows, most likely debating about something medical. Naruto was absent, something that was unusual, since the blonde tended to never miss a gathering with his precious people.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the thought of the blonde. Naruto was always a vibrant person, even after Sasuke's death. For Kakashi, while Sasuke had reminded him of himself, but Naruto reminded him of his other half, the half that he treasured most. Because of that, out of all his students, he treasured Naruto the most. Naruto was the sun, the reason why so many ninja of the Leaf were compelled to fight so furiously. He reminded them of the innocence of the children that their village sheltered, and Kakashi knew that any one of them would die for him. Himself included.

Naruto was precious, and Kakashi would be damned before he allowed that warm golden light to be lost.

Despite the absence of the blonde, the party was lively, the decorations were beautiful, and the tantalizing scent of the food drifted through the air, accompanied by the music of the band and the chattering of the guests. The party had only just begun and was already in full swing.

The door was flung open suddenly and Shizune rushed in, grabbed Sakura and dragged her out. As they passed Kakashi's hiding spot, he could vaguely catch something about "Accelerated apoptosis" and "massive internal bleeding" as well as "Nerve damage."

There was a moment of shocked silence at the sudden interruption, but after a few seconds, the noise started up again. No one was surprised to see Sakura leave, after all, New Year's Eve or not, there were still ninja who were on duty. Inevitably, one of the poor saps who got "Holiday Night Duty" would get hurt.

Several hours later, Sakura returned, her face grim. Kakashi watched as his former student sifted through the crowd, collecting Iruka, Jiraiya, Yamato, Sai, and himself, and told them to follow her. Kakashi felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach when he noted the people Sakura had summoned. They all had one thing in common. They were all the people closest to Naruto.

It was eleven thirty four P.M.

Tsunade met them outside Room C 214, her face grim.

"Keep your voices low and stay away from the light switch," she said, "His senses are extremely sensitive right now."

They nodded, agreed, and filed inside, closing the door gently behind them. Genma, who had come with Iruka despite not having been summoned, moved toward the bedside table, took something off it, crossed the room, and put it inside the wardrobe, quickly shutting it.

He moved over to Iruka's side, and Kakashi heard him mutter about "Careless medics leaving classified things in plain sight."

Iruka made a noise of assent and the group of ninja spread out to surround the bed. Naruto lay there, his face bathed in the pale light of the moon, his cerulean eyes pooling silver from the reflected moon light, and bandages covered his neck and arms, disappearing under the flimsy hospital robe. The bandages that covered his left eye were faintly stained with blood and a plaster on his right cheek.

Kakashi felt his heart clench at the sight. What had happened?

For a while, there was silence, the blonde taking comfort from the presences of some of the people closest to him, and the others reassuring themselves that the blonde was alright.

Then Iruka tsked reprovingly and said, "What did you do to yourself?"

Naruto's lips twitched. "I got careless…" he murmured.

Jiraiya snorted. "Careless indeed," the sannin said. "You really pulled a number on yourself this time, brat. If it weren't for _it_ you'd probably be dead by now."

Naruto smiled gently. "Perhaps."

"Mind telling those of us how you got into this state?" Yamato asked gently.

"I can't really say anything until the official report is handed in," Naruto said softly, "but the enemy must have coated that arrowhead with some sort of poison. I just lost control of my mind altogether. I forgot to leave some prisoners alive, and just killed them all. Before I knew it, I was like this." His lips twitched again. "Not enough training I guess."

"Geez," Sai said, "You're pretty unlucky, first getting Holiday Duty then ending up like this. I wouldn't be surprised if your ninja license is suspended or something."

Naruto chuckled and winced. "With my luck, that will be the least of my problems."

Genma smiled faintly. "We'll let you rest eh? Just get well soon."

Naruto smiled and gave a near imperceptible nod. The ninja left, but for one, and after the door clicked shut, Naruto's uncovered eye shifted toward Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm not your teacher anymore Naruto," Kakashi said softly. He stepped forward and ran a finger over the whisker marks on the blonde's cheeks. "I haven't been your teacher since you became an ANBU."

"You'll always be Kakashi-sensei to me. Always."

Outside, a bell rang, signaling the last ten seconds before the year gave way to the new.

Kakashi tugged off his mask and bent down. He pressed his lips against Naruto's just as the last chime sounded, and pulled away. He smiled lovingly down at the blonde.

"And you'll always be my precious Naruto-kun," he said softly. "Happy New Year, koibito."

Naruto smiled. "Happy New Year… koi."

Kakashi's smile grew wider.

Despite the condition Naruto was in, it was a wonderful start to a new year.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Kakashi's reaction to Naruto in leather. (One Shot)

**Angel of Death**

_Oh, dear Kami-sama!_ Had been his first thought at the sight of Naruto, clad in a black fishnet shirt under a black leather vest with leather fingerless gloves and black leather pants, immediately followed by, _Damn he's hot!_

Kakashi immediately dunked his head under the faucet, and pulled his head out of the cold water, shaking the water out of his hair like one of his nin-dogs. He looked at his reflection, his face uncovered by either his hitae-ate or his facemask. He tugged the mask over his face and covered his Sharingan with the hitae-ate and sighed. It was one thing to admire the beauty in his sensei's legacy, but it was another thing all together to think such thoughts. There was a little over a decade between them anyway!

_No, Kakashi, don't get too attached… He's sensei's son… He's like Sasuke and has to revive his clan… But he looks so hot in leather…. No!_

He groaned and pounded his head against the wall. Exactly what the heck was he thinking?!

He sighed, pressing his forehead against the tiles. When had vague amusement turned into affection and affection into lust? On second thought, he knew precisely when the affection had become lust, but when had the faint amusement turned into affection?

The door opened.

"I saw the Uzumaki kid earlier, Kakashi."

Kakashi knew that voice. "Oh?" he turned his sole visible eye toward Raido.

The man grinned, "Judging from your position, you saw the same thing the lot of us did."

It took all his will power not to project killing intent and lunge. Wait a minute… Where had this possessiveness come from?

Raido chuckled, "Come on, Kakashi. Let's get a drink and try to take your mind off the idea that someone might want to eat up one of your students eh?"

"Ah…"

As the two jounin left the restroom and along the halls of the Academy toward the exit, Kakashi thought vaguely that unless he got good and drunk, it would be impossible not to think about how delectable Naruto had looked in leather…


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Takes place after Mended Hearts. Oh, the things Naruto goes through for Kakashi… **Smile**, Naruto-kun… (One Shot)

**Note:** Naruto was 24-25 when he attempted to commit suicide in Mended Hearts. This story takes place five years after the day Kakashi found Naruto in his apartment, making Naruto (and the Rookie Nine) 29-30 years old (and Team Gai would be a year older), and Kakashi is in his late thirties to early forties. Since I'm not sure of Kakashi's exact age, I'm assuming that there is at least a decade between Kakashi and Naruto.

**A/N:** No lemons this time, sorry! There will be some lime, but no lemons.

**Angel of Death**

"You want what?!" Naruto sat up in the bed he shared with Kakashi in shock as blood red sheets pooled around his waist.

"I said," Kakashi said calmly, "That I would like a child."

"You do realize," Naruto said, "That we're both men and it's all but impossible?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I know that. I just thought about it, and I felt like it would be an interesting experience. And besides, even if neither of us can actually carry a child, adopting is always an option."

"A child is not something you can have on a whim," Naruto said, "And a child is a lot of responsibility. I am currently a high level Hunter Ninja and will be Rokudaime in a little under two years, and you are a high level ANBU Captain, how would either of us find the time to care for a child?"

"We could find a way," Kakashi murmured. He stretched slightly and leaned back against the headboard, and added, "But if you really don't want to…"

Naruto paused and his cerulean eyes focused on Kakashi who was staring up at the ceiling, disappointment glittering in mismatched eyes. Naruto felt a faint twinge of guilt. After everything that Kakashi had gone through so that they could be together in the present, here was something that Kakashi wanted, but Naruto could not give to him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured, looking away.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and sat up and cupped the blonde's face in his hands, gently turning the blonde to face him. "It's alright," Kakashi said gently, "I knew that there wouldn't be any children of my own blood when I first realized that I loved you." Kakashi gently kissed Naruto and murmured, "Child or no child, I wouldn't give you up for the world. I chased after you for over a decade, and now that I have you, I'm never, ever going to let you go. I love you, Naruto."

* * *

Anyone familiar with Kakashi and Naruto were quite aware of the trials that both men had gone through in order to reach the point where they were comfortable enough with their relationship to file the papers for a civil union. It had been a rocky two decades in which the two had gone from commanding officer and subordinate to teacher and student while simultaneously being commanding officer and subordinate, and then back to commanding officer and subordinate and from that to associates that had little to no contact and then into friends and then lovers. Both men had had difficult lives, and had chased each other in a fairly intricate game of cat and mouse for over a decade before they finally slept together, and those who knew them wished them only the best. After the type of lives they had led, no one deserved a life with the one they loved more than Kakashi and Naruto. It was this knowledge that led the Konoha 12 and their respective jounin superiors (former jounin superiors by now at least) to learn to be able to tell when there was something lying between Kakashi and Naruto by simple observation.

* * *

"Zeiguwa?" Tsunade said gently.

There was no response.

"Zeiguwa!"

Still no response.

"Naruto! The meeting is over."

"Hmm?" the Hunter looked up and blinked. "Oh! Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You're not normally like this. Did Kakashi do something?"

"No!"

Tsunade raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Naruto sighed and said quietly, "No, Kakashi didn't do anything. He just mentioned something that bothered me a bit. It's nothing."

"Well, whatever it was, it has certainly bothered you enough to distract you throughout the duration of a three hour long meeting with over thirty Hunter Ninja and ANBU Captains. Don't think I didn't notice. I wouldn't be surprised if the others didn't notice as well. You've been staring out the window at the Monument since you got here. Do you want to talk about it, whatever "it" is?"

"No… Its fine," Naruto smiled; an action that was lost behind his mask. "I'll be fine. I just need to think on this for a while…"

Tsunade looked unconvinced. She sighed, _'He's not a child anymore, and whatever is going on, it's between Naruto and Kakashi. Only he and Kakashi can work this out, none of us has any place in his problems anymore…'_

"If you say so," Tsunade said reluctantly. "I won't force you, but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Tsunade-obaa-san," Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled. It had been a while since Naruto had used that title with her. "If that's all, brat, then scram. I have work to do."

Naruto gave Tsunade a mocking bow and disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke.

* * *

Kakashi returned to the apartment he had shared with Naruto since the blonde's attempted suicide. Despite being over five years, the mere memory of finding the blonde lying in a pool of his own blood in the Hunter's District still chilled the jounin to the bone. It had been a horrible time, and while Naruto had healed since then, there were still lingering insecurities, Naruto panicked if either of them were supposed to meet but one or the other was late, and Kakashi still found himself waking in the middle of the night when he sensed a shift in Naruto's chakra.

He entered the living room and glanced at the blonde on the sofa. Naruto's eyes were closed and his chakra was all but nonexistent, a sign that the blonde was communicating with the Kyuubi. Kakashi shrugged off the faint sense of unease. It had been the Kyuubi who had initially talked Naruto out of his depression---no, to be precise, the Kyuubi had convinced the blonde to talk to his friends and lover, and they, the Konoha 12 and Kakashi and the other older ninja who had become Naruto's friends, after finding out the reason behind the blonde's depression, had been able to pull the blonde out of his slump. In the end, while the actual recovery process was aided by Naruto's friends, the actual credit of his recovery was given to Kyuubi, who had triggered the catalyst that led to the blonde's recovery. That spoke a lot for the fox's character, as the seal had been especially weak during Naruto's depression, and the fox could have easily broken free and taken over Naruto's body.

Kakashi shook the depressing thoughts out of his mind and tossed his kunai holster and equipment pouch onto the table and stepped into the kitchen to make some tea. He took the mug out into the living room and took a seat in across from Naruto, and took out his book, resolving to wait for the blonde until he came back out of his mind.

* * *

Naruto had been faintly aware of Kakashi when the Sharingan user returned home. He turned his attention back to the Kyuubi, and Demon and Vessel wrapped up their discussion and Naruto was shunted back into the conscious world.

Kakashi was fully aware of when Naruto returned to reality, the shift from almost no chakra to a lot of carefully reigned in chakra was a dead giveaway, and closed his book and looked up at the blonde.

"Had a nice talk?" he asked pleasantly.

Naruto sighed. "It was informative," the blonde answered.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Would you mind sharing?"

Naruto looked out the window. "Maybe when the details have been worked out," he said.

Kakashi frowned and moved to kneel in front of Naruto. He took the blonde Hunter's hands in his and said gently, "Is it because of my comment this morning?"

"What?" Naruto stared at Kakashi in surprise.

"It is, isn't it?" Kakashi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would bother you this much."

"Kakashi…" Naruto tugged his hands lightly out of Kakashi's hand and cupped the older man's face. "I understand," he murmured, "I understand what you want and why you would want it, I want it also." Kakashi's visible eye brightened and Naruto continued, "Same-sex relationships are not unheard of among the kitsune, and they have a jutsu that would allow them to have children of blood. The only problem is that it was initially made for kitsune… The Kyuubi is reworking the jutsu so it will work for humans, but it'll take a while…"

Kakashi placed his hands over Naruto's and murmured, "You don't have to do so much… Adoption is just as much an option…"

Naruto smiled faintly. "I know, but I would like to have a child of our own blood. If it's not possible, we'll adopt, is that alright, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lunged forward, pulling off his mask as he went, and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Naruto smiled.

"I'm guessing that that's a yes?"

Kakashi smiled gently. "Yes."

He leaned down again and left a trail of kisses along Naruto's jaw line and along his neck.

"Let me show you my appreciation," Kakashi murmured huskily as his hand slipped under Naruto's shirt…

* * *

Tsunade stared at the blonde in front of her.

"Please tell me you're joking," she whispered.

Naruto glanced out the window. "I'm perfectly serious about this. If it's possible, I would want for Kakashi to have a child of his own blood to continue his bloodline."

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "Assuming that the Kyuubi manages to alter the technique so that a human male can conceive and carry as well as give birth to a child, and that you are able to have Kakashi's child, have you considered what will happen to him or her? He or she will have in their veins the blood of the Hatake, who are known to put out geniuses as often as the Uchiha Clan, as well as the blood of Konoha's Yellow Flash. The child would become Konoha's figure head with such prominent lineage."

Naruto sighed and said softly, "Hinata is a figurehead. Konohamaru is a figurehead; Kakashi and I are figure heads. The ninja of my generation are figureheads just as you and Jiraiya and are figureheads. Kakashi and I are well known ninja because of our strength and skill. Our heritages were looked at next. No matter what happens, if we have a child of our own blood, then Kakashi and I will find a way to keep him or her safe."

Tsunade sighed. "While the Kyuubi may know most about your body, I would feel better if I, a medic trained to deal with the human body, looked over the technique as well. Talk to the Kyuubi, learn all you can about that jutsu before and after he reworked it and give it to me on paper. I will look it over, and if I think it will work, I will allow you to attempt it."

Naruto stared at her and blurted out, "Are you serious?!"

Tsunade smiled nostalgically at the Hunter who suddenly sounded ten years younger and said, "Yes, Naruto. If it will make you happy, then I will allow it, but only if it won't cause you harm!"

Naruto's lips stretched into a wide, sincerely happy smile that he had not worn since he had posed as a dead last genin, and he lunged around the desk to hug Tsunade.

"Thanks a lot, obaa-chan!" he said, and he vanished out the door.

"Don't call me that, brat!" Tsunade bellowed, flinging a heavy wood paperweight after him.

* * *

In the Missions Office, Iruka looked up and smiled nostalgically at the Godaime's indignant shout, which was followed by a heavy thump of some unfortunate bit of furniture, usually a paperweight, either hitting the floor, the wall, or some unfortunate person who didn't dodge fast enough. Several other ninja who had been familiar with a young Naruto's lack of respect for authority, smiled as well. It had been a long time since they had heard the Godaime bellow indignantly at the blonde's nickname for her, and hearing it now, after so long, brought back many good memories…

* * *

Naruto said nothing about the possibility of a child over the next two months, and whenever Kakashi asked about it, Naruto would simply smile, and continue with whatever he was doing. As time passed, Kakashi began to loose hope about ever having a child, adopted or no. What if the blonde had changed his mind about having a child? What if the blonde decided that a child wasn't worth it?

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, the Kyuubi had finished reworking the jutsu a month before, and Naruto had written everything the Kyuubi had told him about the jutsu before and after it had been reworked. He had then given the scroll to Tsunade, who was currently looking over the technique, and was checking it for flaws.

* * *

Time continued to pass, and two months after Naruto had delivered the Kyuubi's technique to Tsunade, the Godaime and her team of seal masters and medics declared the jutsu safe for human use. Despite that, Naruto still said nothing about the technique to Kakashi. It was only another month until Kakashi's birthday after all, and Naruto intended to surprise the jounin…

As for Kakashi, he had resigned himself to the thought that maybe Naruto had completely forgotten all about the possibility of having a child. Despite having long ago accepted the fact that he and his husband (though certain friends [coughGenmacoughAsumacoughKurenaicoughGaicoughSasukecoughIrukacoughTsunadecoughSakuracough teased them by calling Naruto his wife, which was interesting because Naruto actually took care of the domestic parts of their lifestyle, and with his long hair and slight frame, was often mistaken for a woman from a distance) would never have a child of their own blood, Kakashi felt a twinge of disappointment that Naruto would completely forget about the option of adopting as well.

* * *

Kakashi, tired, dirty, and all around in pain, arrived home on the night of his birthday to find a cold, dark, and generally unwelcoming apartment. It seemed that Naruto had been called away for some mission during the time that Kakashi and his ANBU team had been away, and had yet to return. The silver haired jounin's shoulders slumped slightly.

"So much for my welcome home kiss," he said to the empty apartment.

He staggered toward the bedroom, intent on having a quick shower and getting some sleep, and if Naruto had not returned by the time he woke, he would go bug Tsunade as to the whereabouts of the once hyperactive blonde.

* * *

Naruto's lips curled in an affectionate smile as he slipped through the window of the apartment he shared with Kakashi and found the object of his affections deeply asleep, curled around the pillow that Naruto normally used. The blonde set his weapons on the table under the window and pressed a kiss to the edge of Kakashi's lips, before heading off to the bathroom to wash off the scent of his most recent prey's blood.

Kakashi would have been exhausted beyond the point of exhaustion for him to sleep so deeply, Naruto knew, and so, he resolved to let the jounin sleep. He could give his husband his birthday gift when he woke after all…

* * *

Kakashi woke to the scent of cooking bacon, eggs, toast and fresh coffee, and the quiet garble of the radio tuned to the lowest possible volume without being inaudible to the average human ear. He padded wordlessly into the spotless kitchen and plopped himself into a chair and dropped his head onto the polished wood table. Naruto, fully dressed and equipped for a mission, but for the unadorned Hunter's mask, which hung at his belt beside his equipment pouch, chuckled as he poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Kakashi, and ran his fingers through messy silver locks before returning to the food on the stove. Kakashi sipped his coffee gratefully, as Naruto brought out the food and passed Kakashi a plate piled with eggs, toast, and bacon before sitting down and filling his own plate.

Silence fell in the apartment as the two males ate. Naruto watched Kakashi as he ate, and once the blonde was sure that the older ninja was awake enough to understand what he was saying, Naruto set down his fork.

"I spoke with Tsunade," Naruto said, "and after examining the jutsu, she came to a decision."

Kakashi's head jerked up and stared at the blonde, a hint of worry showing in mismatched eyes.

"The technique is not one that can be used by humans. If a human even attempted it, the jutsu would render both parties impotent."

Kakashi's hair actually drooped a few inches in disappointment.

"However, after a few adjustments, Tsunade has decided that it is now safe to be used." Naruto smiled brightly at his husband and continued, "So whenever you're ready, we can start making babies."

"Seriously?!" Kakashi blurted out in shock.

Naruto's smile widened fractionally and said, "Of course."

Kakashi's eyes brightened, and Naruto chuckled and stood up. "You really are a sap," he murmured as he carried his plate to the kitchen. Naruto returned moments later and planted a kiss on Kakashi's lips. "Put whatever plans you may be making on hold first," he murmured, "Kurohyou and I are going to Hidden Mist with ANBU Teams 3 and 7. We'll be gone for at least a week. In the meantime, the scroll containing the breakdown of the jutsu in its original and altered form is on my desk. Take the time to get familiarized with what it does and how it does it while I'm gone, and take care of yourself, alright?"

Kakashi reached up and pulled Naruto's head down and pressed his own kiss to the blonde's lips. "Come home safe," he murmured.

Naruto's lips curled in a wry smile. He and Kakashi always seemed to ask the impossible of one another, especially since they were ninja. But the silent acceptance and worry in those mismatched eyes were not something he could refuse, and he knew that he felt the same way when it was Kakashi who had to leave.

"Sure," Naruto said.

And then, all Kakashi held in his hand was a handful of chakra smoke.

* * *

The quarter moon hung low in the sky, casting a silvery shadow over the forest.

"The auxiliary team has come in!" a harried voice drifted through the still night air.

"How many casualties?" another called as ninja streamed out of a building to guide the weary and injured ninja in from the surrounding forest.

"One!" a third ninja called as a stretcher carrying a bloody and battered figure came into sight.

"Dear Kami-sama!" a voice breathed as the light from the open door fell over the figure's face, revealing three whisker-like scars and golden hair. "Is that the First Seat?"

"Get him into the infirmary and get him stabilized! And someone send for the Godaime or her apprentice!"

* * *

Sakura and Shizune leaned over their bloody and comatose patient, their hands glowing with green healing chakra as they slowed the bleeding and monitored the flow of chakra through his coils. Around the operating table, other medics were busily stitching up wounds and applying antibiotics and bandages and setting bones, and monitoring his body for poison or possible infection. When the patient was finally stabilized, the two apprentices of the Godaime sighed and slipped unobtrusively out of the operating room, leaving the other medics to take care of the rest.

* * *

Outside, in the lobby, they met with Neji and Sasuke, who straightened from their positions against the wall. Shizune noted ruefully that the Hyuuga's bloody silhouette would have to be scrubbed off the wall later. She bade Sakura a weary goodnight and left. She had stayed way past the end of her shift for the Hunter, and now Naruto was stable, she was looking forward to some well deserved sleep.

Sakura smiled tiredly, "Naruto is stable now, and his healing factor has just kicked in. He'll make it."

The two ANBU exchanged looks and sighed in relief.

"You know," Sasuke muttered, "It's a good thing Kakashi-sempai is out on a mission right now…"

Neji groaned, "I can already imagine the mayhem he'd raise if he ever finds out about this…"

"If who found out about what?" a voice murmured.

Sakura's head jerked up, and Sasuke and Neji jumped and spun around. Three sets of eyes widened in shock at the sight of the tired and disheveled jounin, still clad in his bloodstained ANBU uniform.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura," Kakashi said tiredly. "Now, what is so important that Tsunade would have me come down here so quickly after seventy-two straight hours without sleep?"

The two ANBU and one medic exchanged looks, and Kakashi's shoulders sagged. "I see," he murmured, lifting his sole visible eye toward the emergency room doors. "He went and did it again, didn't he? That Naruto…"

"On the bright side," Sakura said, "Naruto is expected to recover, and considering his healing factor, he should be out of the hospital in a week at the latest."

Kakashi nodded. "That's reassuring to hear…"

Sakura smiled faintly and added, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Kakashi-sensei? I'll let you know when Naruto wakes up."

Kakashi reluctantly nodded and left the hospital…

* * *

True to form, Naruto was up and about a week later, though he had been taken off the duty roster for another week. Kakashi could hardly bear to bring up the topic that the two had parted with before the accident, and Naruto himself didn't seem inclined to speak of it.

Another month passed, and Kakashi woke one morning to find a very naked, very female, Naruto lying in bed beside him. His jaw dropped.

"N-N-Naruto!!!???"

Naruto grinned happily, "Yep!" she said, "I can still give you a baby if you still want one. You'll be stuck with a very hormonal and unpredictable female me for nine months, but you'll still end up with a child nevertheless."

Kakashi closed his mouth and reached up and his fingers closed around pale golden strands of silk, and with a firm tug, pulled Naruto's face down to his. His free arm slipped around a slender waist and with a deft twist, the female Naruto squeaked and found herself under a half naked Kakashi even as the older ninja ravished her mouth and lips. Moments later, the room was filled with the lustful moans and the sound of skin against skin as the two fell into the familiar rhythm of the dance of lovers through the ages…

* * *

Seventy-two hours later…

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

There was a heavy thud as a body hit the floor in a dead faint. A puzzled pair of pale cerulean eyes and teal eyes turned toward the unconscious jounin on the ground.

"Did Kakashi-sensei just faint?" Sakura asked. Fem!Naruto blinked and nodded wordlessly. Sakura sighed. "I thought that you getting pregnant was the entire idea behind the technique?"

"I don't think Kakashi ever believed that the technique would actually work, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a sigh, "and if he actually had faith in the technique, Kakashi probably didn't expect it to kick in so soon."

Sakura sighed. "In any case, you'll be moody for a bit while your hormones fluctuate, and the morning sickness which lasts anywhere from a month to three months, as well as all the weird cravings. Also--"

"Sakura," Naruto said calmly, "I think I get it. Let's just burn the bridges as we get to them, hmm?"

Sakura smiled and grasped Naruto's hand. "I'm very happy for you both."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

The feminized Hunter hopped off the table and gently nudged Kakashi with her toes. When the older jounin didn't move, she sighed, bent over, and slung the man over a shoulder.

She smiled at her longtime friend, "Well, I'll see you later. I have to put sleepyhead here to bed."

Sakura chuckled in amusement as Naruto opened a window and leapt out and over the rooftops.

* * *

Naruto grinned as she passed by an oddly shaped cornice on a rooftop, which rippled and faded into an ANBU who stared at the male-turned-female Hunter with his superior slung over her shoulder.

"Hiya Double Wielder!" she grinned, skidding to a halt. "Guess what?"

The ANBU, now identified as Double Wielder, tilted his head in question. Whatever was going on had to be good if the White Wolf's husband—er… wife in this case?—was so giddy.

"Kakashi's gonna be a papa!"

Double Wielder tripped in surprise. How he managed that when he hadn't moved and was sticking to the rooftop with chakra will never be known.

"Con-congratulations, Naruto-sama!" he blurted out.

Naruto smiled proudly. "Thank you," she said warmly, "I'll let Kakashi know when he wakes up." And then she was leaping over the rooftops again, her joyous and prideful laughter drifting along the air behind her as the stupefied ANBU stared at her retreating back.

* * *

Word traveled fast in Konoha and within a space of an hour, half the village's ninja population was aware of Zeiguwa's pregnancy. By sunset, the entire village was buzzing with the news.

Kazama Uzumaki Naruto had somehow found a way to impregnate himself with Hatake Kakashi's child.

According to the Konoha Shinobi Employment Contract, in Article 124, Clause 7, Paragraph B, a Konoha kunoichi who found herself impregnated would be automatically deemed a bearer and guardian of the Village's most precious commodity, and as such, was not permitted to take on the duties of an active ninja until the child was born and the mother sufficiently recovered to resume active duty.

In other words, a pregnant kunoichi would wear Konoha's uniform, carry the standard weapons of a Konoha Ninja, and be given the respect that is due to a Konoha Ninja, but they were little more than babysitters. The only upside was that their pregnancy was a B Rank mission in itself, and so kunoichi were getting paid to get knocked up.

Unsurprisingly, we find few kunoichi who take advantage of the automatic B Rank mission that is pregnancy, but then again, kunoichi don't become kunoichi to be whores. They become kunoichi to become _protectors_.

But we're going off topic…

* * *

And so, it was much to Naruto's displeasure that she was taken off the active duty rosters almost immediately, and she was unable to set foot out of her apartment without being waylaid by a bunch of ninja, congratulating her, and following her about.

If she had been less understanding of the reasoning behind the average ninja's fascination for life, a lot of Konoha-nin would have found a kunai up the backside a long time ago. As it was, she was tolerant as random Konoha-nin came up to her in concern for her health and the health of the fetus, and pretty much smothered her in congratulations and concern and good will.

At least Naruto had Ino to suffer with her…

* * *

"Hurk! Bleuargh!"

Kakashi knelt beside Naruto, holding back her golden locks as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Ah, yes, the joy of morning sickness…

Naruto gagged and groaned. She heaved herself up, and Kakashi quickly flushed the toilet, and helped over to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face.

"Sorry about this, Kakashi," she smiled ruefully as Kakashi's finger ran through her hair, quickly braiding it to keep the golden locks out of her way. "I've made you late for your meeting with your newest team."

Kakashi's sole visible eye curved in a smile. "It's alright. Since when have I ever been on time?"

"So I'm the reason you're late now?"

"Everyone has been surprisingly understanding about it."

"Alright, that's enough. Go meet your brats. They must be having an apoplexy about your tardiness by now."

"Anything you want me to bring home?"

"Mm… Not really. Everything will be fine, I think."

"You think?"

"I'll be fine, Kakashi. Go pick up your brats."

* * *

Naruto groaned and leaned over the toilet and retched miserably. When nothing came up, she groaned and placed her forehead on the porcelain edge. Unexpected tears welled up in her eyes.

"Naruto?" Kakashi knelt beside his husband turned wife and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Naruto twisted round and clung to the bewildered jounin and the waterworks went off.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi murmured.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto sniffled, "We're ninja, and because of your genin, you're almost never around, and because I'm pregnant, I'm not allowed to so much as jump across a foot long gap when in uniform, and the Kyuubi won't stop making wisecracks about my pregnancy and I'm pregnant, and you're asking what's wrong?!"

"You were ok with it a little while ago," Kakashi ventured.

"That was before I threw up everything I had for dinner!" Naruto burst into a fresh wave of tears. "I hate this. When will this be over?"

Kakashi said nothing and simply hugged the diminutive Hunter, allowing her to cry on his shoulder even as the night outside deepened.

And Naruto was only three months along…

Three down, six more months to go.

Kakashi just knew that this is going to be a long ordeal…

* * *

And so time passed by…

Naruto, naked as the day she was born, studied at herself in the mirror. It had been unnoticeable at first, but a bulge had begun to form at her navel, a bulge that was indicative of a growing child. Naruto smiled faintly and caressed her slowly growing belly that contained the proof of the love between her and Kakashi.

"A Hatake and Kazama," she murmured, "Yours will be a dangerous heritage, little one, but you will persevere. I have no doubt of it; you are the child of two of the most devious and obstinate people who live in Konoha, after all."

"People will be running for the hills once this child is born," Kakashi's amused voice said.

Naruto turned toward the door with a smile, as Kakashi grinned at her.

"Admiring yourself, anata?" Kakashi teased.

Naruto crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and pressed a kiss to his cloth covered lips. "Admiring the view, Kakashi?"

Kakashi brushed a hand over her growing stomach. "You are beautiful, Naruto."

"Let's see if you'll still say that when I get bigger," Naruto laughed.

Kakashi's eye curved in a smile. "You'll always be beautiful to me," he murmured, tightening his hold around his wife. "Now, put on some clothes. My genin want to meet you."

Naruto laughed. "Have you told them that I'm actually a male?"

"Nope!"

The three genin in waiting in the living room almost flinched at the sound of amused feminine laughter mixed in with the sound their sensei's almost predatory chuckle.

* * *

Kakashi was returning from the guard change at the gate when he realized that the lights in the apartment were still on. He entered the house and blinked at Naruto, who was standing in the kitchen working at the blender.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Welcome back!"

Kakashi set his equipment pouch on the dinner table and stared at the materials on the counter. "Are you making… ice-cream?"

"Yep!"

"You know, there is a convenience store just down the street that's open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week…"

"I know, but I wanted onion and wasabi ice-cream, and I don't think that the convenience store has that in stock."

"Onion… and wasabi…?" Kakashi echoed, feeling sick.

"Yep!"

"How can you possibly eat that?"

"No clue, but it's really, really good! Want some?"

"I-I think I'll pass…"

Naruto pouted.

* * *

"Wow…" Chouji stared, "I always knew that you can eat a lot, Naruto, but this is crazy!"

"Wha?" Naruto looked at the Akimichi over her bowl of soba. "Hey, I'm pregnant! I have to eat for two you know!" she defended, waving her chopsticks at him.

"I know!" Chouji said, "But you're eating twice as much as my father does!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "How troublesome…"

"I still can't believe that two of the Konoha 12 are now pregnant!" Ino grinned, rubbing her own belly which was swollen with child. "Our children will be among the best ninja that Konoha has ever seen won't they?"

"With our genetics and potential, I have no doubt that they'll surpass us," Naruto grinned. "So tell me again, when is the baby due?"

"In two months!" Ino said. "It's absolutely wonderful! If I had known that having a baby would get Shikamaru's lazy ass ass into gear, I'd have done this a long time ago!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Whatever happened to Sasuke?"

"We all know that Sasuke-kun has been in love with Sakura ever since our generation's Genin Exams," Hinata said, her pale eyes sparkling with mirth, "I always saw him looking at her with the most adorably soft eyes. And once, when Harada-sensei took us to the river for swimming lessons, he has this cute blush on his face, and he kept sneaking looks at Sakura-san!"

"Speaking of Sasuke and Sakura," Tenten said, reaching around Ino and poking the pink haired medic, "When are the two of you gonna have a kid? The two of you have been married longer than all of us, and Naruto and Ino have already beaten you to pregnancy, and need I point out the time that Naruto would have needed to make a technique in order to have Kakashi-sempai's child?"

Sakura blushed, "We'll have a child whenever Sasuke-kun is ready! In anycase, what about you and Neji? (Neji and Tenten glanced at each other, flushed, and looked away again.) You two have been dancing around each other since forever! If he doesn't propose, then you do it! It worked for me and Sasuke-kun!"

"Only because Sasuke-kun wanted to see if you would take things into your own hands," Hinata said, lacing her fingers together, her own engagement ring glittering on her finger.

"Hey, how did you know?!" Tenten turned toward the Hyuuga Head.

"Because Uchiha told her," Kiba said.

"Whaaa--!?" Sakura cried, "Why?"

"W-well…" Hinata poked her fingers together, "He told me that he trusted me with this since I was the only girl who didn't throw herself all over him or have a crush on him… And then made me swear secrecy…"

Laughter rang through the restaurant…

Well, Shino smirked and Sasuke blushed.

* * *

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a burst of killing intent.

Kakashi gulped and put down his book, and turned to look at his furious husband-turned-wife. "Yes, dear?"

"What is _this_?!" Naruto hissed as she held up the cut outs of scantily dressed women strung together with nin wire.

Kakashi swallowed, "A mobile for the baby, I think…"

"You think?!"

"Ah…. It's a gift from Jiraiya, I believe…"

Naruto's killing intent spiked higher.

"And you ALLOWED him to leave _this_ in the NURSERY???!!!!"

"_Eep! _I threw it in the trash after he left! Honest!"

"Oh, _really_?"

Kakashi nodded frantically.

"Then _why_," Naruto advanced on the jounin, a deceptively sweet smile on her face, "did I find this on _your_ desk, _hmm_?"

"Calm down!" Kakashi squeaked, "Think of the baby!"

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The neighbors and random people in the street winced as Kakashi's pained shouts filled the air.

Two hours later…

"Kakashi? Kakashi! Oh, Kakashi, darling, you're all beat up! Kakashi, my love, tell me who did this to you?" A spike of killing intent filled the air, "Tell me so I can kill them!"

The neighbors shook their heads, feeling sympathy (and more than a little pity) for the silver haired jounin who was living with a very pregnant and hormonal Oinin who seemed to have extremely violent mood swings.

One floor down, Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at the ceiling and Kotetsu remarked, "I don't think Naruto-kun remembers being the one to beat up Kakashi…"

Izumo snorted, "Gee, ya think?"

* * *

As the weeks passed, Naruto's stomach grew larger, and the child became steadily more active. And as she began showing, more ninja began showing up in the vicinity when she went out, and at least half would ask to touch. Kakashi was pushing his genin hard, subconsciously taking out his frustrations about Naruto's pregnancy on the children. It was fortunate that none of the genin blamed the silver haired jounin in the least, and it also helped that Naruto occasionally dropped by to oversee their training and healed their scrapes and bruises after particularly painful and difficult training sessions.

By then, Ino had given birth to Shikamaru's daughter, Naruto was in the last days of her sixth month, and Sakura replaced Ino and joined Naruto in the joys of pregnancy while Hinata and Kiba's wedding took place in the early days of autumn, followed by Konohamaru and Hanabi's tentative plans for an engagement.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up from the report he was filling out on the kitchen table. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Do we have pineapple and anchovies?"

Kakashi blinked at Naruto who was cheerfully rummaging through the refrigerator. "I think we have a package of dried anchovies somewhere in the cupboards but I'm not sure about pineapple…"

"What about some ice-cream?"

"Freezer. May I ask why?"

Naruto smiled brightly at Kakashi from over the fridge door. "I just felt like having a vanilla pineapple and anchovy milkshake, that's all."

Kakashi turned a faint shade of green. "Vanilla… Pineapple… and anchovy…"

"Yep!"

Kakashi swallowed and tried not to gag at the thought. Sakura and Shizune and even Ino had said something about cravings, but this was outright ridiculous! Not to mention that Naruto's most recent cravings were more than a little nauseating.

* * *

Time seemed to fly past, and in what seemed to be a blink of an eye, Naruto was in the last days of his eighth month of pregnancy. Throughout the Hidden Leaf Village, the people, ninja and civilian, eagerly awaited the birth of the scion of the Kazama and Hatake clans.

Naruto, on the other hand, was much more eager for the birth than the village as a whole.

Kakashi's baby kicked hard, after all.

Naruto winced and wrapped her arms around her distended belly as Kakashi and his genin turned to her in concern.

Naruto smiled and said lightly, "I'm fine… It's just a general consensus that daddy hasn't been paying his baby enough attention…"

Kakashi chuckled and a kage bushin puffed into existence beside Naruto as the original returned to tormenting—excuse me, _training_—his genin.

* * *

Kakashi and his genin team of ninja wannabes were away on a C rank mission to deliver supplies to a guard tower on the Fire-Wind Country border. They would be gone for a minimum of three days. Because Naruto would give birth any day now, Hinata, Kiba, and Konohamaru were staying with her since Hinata had some training as a medic. By this time however, Naruto was heartily sick and tired of being pregnant. He ate more than he had ever eaten before, and was starting to resemble a beached whale, his back ached and his feet hurt, he couldn't sleep, he had to go to the bathroom every half hour and his mood changed by the minute.

"I look like a blonde cow!" Naruto said, pacing very slowly in the kitchen, a bowl of miso in his hand, "Did no one ever think that there was a reason why men don't carry the baby?!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, following Naruto and giving Kiba and Konohamaru a helpless glance, "you don't look like a cow."

"The Dobe does have a point with the baby carrying bit though," Kiba said.

"Of course you don't look like a cow, boss!" Konohamaru said, "You look like a light bulb!"

Hinata shot the two a dirty look and Kiba and Konohamaru quailed under her disapproving look.

Naruto stared at Konohamaru and gave a bark of laughter, "Well, I guess that's where the motherly glow idea comes from doesn't it, Konohamaru?"

Hinata blinked, smiled warmly at Konohamaru, and turned back to Kiba. "You're not helping, anata," Hinata said.

"It's the truth!" Kiba protested.

"We're supposed to be helping Naruto feel better, not fuel his anger," Konohamaru said.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job are you?!" Kiba snapped.

"Only because you keep contradicting everything I say! And mind you, I was the one who made Naruto laugh just now!"

"Well excuse me, Honored Grandson," Kiba retorted, "for not knowing your every thought and intention!"

Naruto watched the two bicker, suddenly on the verge of crying himself. He wondered briefly what they would do if he really did burst into tears right then and there. Hinata would probably rip Konohamaru and Kiba to bits for it. But then Naruto did not have the chance to ponder that question for more than a few seconds.

"Stupid dog!"

"Naruto wannabe!"

"Anata! Konohamaru-kun! Please stop!"

"Ano… Minna?"

"If you weren't—"

"—so damned cocky—"

"Minna! If you two would—"

"Kiba? Konohamaru?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Like you could!"

"You two, please—"

"Hinata-cha—_aahhhhhh!!!" _

The bickering stopped at Naruto's pained exclamation. They all reached out when his legs folded beneath him, and he dropped abruptly. Naruto's face was twisted in pain as he clutched at the fabric of Hinata's robes desperately.

"Something is happening…" Naruto gasped.

"Is it the baby?!" Konohamaru said eagerly.

"Of course it's the baby you idiot!" Kiba snapped.

"Why you—"

"Minna, now is not the time," Hinata said sharply.

Both males instantly fell silent.

"Kiba-koichi," Hinata said, "Call for Sakura-chan! Konohamaru-kun, Kakashi-sensei should be coming back today, so go to the gate and tell Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san to tell Kakashi-sensei when they see him, that Naruto-kun is having the baby!"

The two males nodded and dashed out of the kitchen before vanishing in simultaneous puffs of chakra smoke. Hinata was left behind to help Naruto stay standing. After a moment, Naruto relaxed.

"It stopped," he said, grateful for the fact.

"Ano… Let's get you to a room, Naruto-kun."

"I think this yukata is ruined," Naruto said, blushing.

"Eh? Why?" Hinata asked.

"I think my water broke. Sakura-chan said something about it being a definite sign of the labor beginning."

"Oh…" Hinata's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I need to lay down," Naruto prodded gently.

"Oh!" Hinata all but dragged Naruto into the room he shared with Kakashi. Naruto stumbled after her, feeling somewhat amused and frightened.

* * *

Konohamaru arrived at the gates in time to see Kakashi and his genin enter the Village.

"Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san!" Konohamaru raced toward the jounin, shoving through the crowd as he did so. "It's Naruto, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi was next to the Sandaime's grandson in an instant and the chunnin had to apply chakra to his feet as he skidded to a halt in order to not bowl over into the silver haired jounin.

"What about Naruto?!" Kakashi's voice held a hint of panic.

"Naruto… He's in labor, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi's eye widened and he took off.

Shocked silence filled the area and moments later, the whispers started up.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the apartment in time to hear Naruto scream in pain. She flung open the door and stormed in with Kiba hot on her heels. She quickly examined Naruto and nodded.

"He's officially in labour. Let's get him to a hospital."

* * *

By the time Naruto arrived at Konoha General Hospital, word had spread all over the village.

Hatake Kazama Uzumaki Naruto was in labour with Hatake Kakashi's child.

* * *

Uzuki Yuugao, whose team was positioned near the apartment, had seen Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Hinata and Kiba carrying Hatake Kazama Uzumaki Naruto to the Hospital. Once they saw the jounin, Yuugao intercepted Kakashi and turned him in the direction of the hospital with a wry smile. For an elite jounin, whose chronic tardiness and general flakiness and perversion irritated many people, he was somewhat naïve. What sort of idiot headed home when they find out that their spouse was in labor?

But then again, the ANBU thought, Kakashi was the sort who had no reason to wonder where a woman gave birth, and generally didn't care. It was a quirk that made him irritating but lovable at the same time, and the ANBU simply adored the jounin for his almost silly naiveté in certain aspects of the world…

Yuugao and her team took their canteens of water from the pouch and raised the bottles in salute toward the receding back of their superior and wished him and Naruto a silent good luck. They would drop by to congratulate the two when they were off duty and the baby was born.

* * *

Naruto's agonized scream could be heard throughout the neighborhood. Not to mention the rather colorful explicatives that joined it.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto was not a happy Hunter Ninja. He would have gladly continued being pregnant for another nine months if it meant he could avoid actually giving birth.

Kakashi, who had been rushed into the delivery room, was hovering frantically over Naruto and making a general nuisance of himself by getting in the way.

"Sakura!" he yelled, "Do something!"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Relax sensei," she ordered, "You'll be of no use to Naruto if you're panicking."

As she spoke she adjusted a large cushion behind Naruto's head and adjusted the blanket over him. The blonde relaxed abruptly, panting loudly. Sakura took advantage of the break to talk to him, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to gain his attention. Naruto's eyes flew open, and he focused on the fingers briefly before looking past them to Sakura. He looked as unhappy as a person could get, mouth hanging open in attempt to draw in more oxygen.

"There's another fifteen to twenty minutes before you have another contraction, Naruto," Sakura said quickly, "So rest while you have the chance."

He nodded; a quick, jerking movement. Closing his eyes again, he tried to relax, still feeling the remnants of the last contraction. Sakura smiled. She loved being present during a birth.

"I want you to bend your knees and put your feet flat on the bed, Naruto," Shizune ordered, pushing his legs up as she spoke.

Naruto cooperated for the most part, only protesting when she made a move to push his knees apart. He uttered a startled yelp and rose onto his elbows, alarm and embarrassment clear in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"The baby won't come out if you keep your legs clenched together like that," Shizune said gently. She glanced at Sakura. "Where are those towels?"

"Hinata is getting them."

"And the water?"

"Kanade is getting it."

"Hey!" Naruto did not appreciate being dismissed so readily. He glared at them with overt irritation. "What am I supposed to do? Just sit here with my legs spread for the world to see?"

Sakura and Shizune laughed.

"That's what the blanket is for, Naruto," Shizune explained. "Until you're ready to start pushing, no one will be looking at anything."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto reached up and struggled against her hands, still trying to push his knees apart. "What do you mean by _that?!_"

"Someone has to catch the baby, Naruto," Sakura said patiently. "For now, there's still a blanket covering you. By the time the baby is ready to come, you probably won't much care."

"Maybe not, but I care _now!_" he protested.

"Naruto, just let Sakura and Shizune do their job," Kakashi said soothingly, pushing against his shoulders in attempt to get him to lay down again. Naruto fell back against the gentle nudging, still fighting the hands pushing his legs apart. "She's done this before. She knows what she's doing."

"Perhaps so," Naruto glared at Shizune and Sakura in warning. "But the blanket stays where it is until I'm damn good and ready for it to move."

"Of course," the two medics smiled mildly.

He finally relented, relaxing enough to let Sakura nudge his legs apart. Kakashi sighed with relief and sat back down next to Naruto's head. He took a handkerchief and tenderly dabbed at his forehead, swiping away some of the sweat that had already gathered there. Two hours had already passed, and in that time, there had only had three contractions. Shizune and Sakura had already explained that the shorter the time between contractions, the closer the time was for the baby to come.

Naruto's breathing started to become labored and loud again. Kakashi winced at Naruto's hand began squeezing his brutally, but he kept stroking the hair away from his face. Sakura leaned forward.

"Keep breathing," she suggested. "Deep breaths..."

"Deep... breaths... _hell!_" Naruto gasped, grinding his teeth together against the pain. "Just how... much longer... is... this going... to take-" he cut off in a strangled cry of agony.

"At this rate, you should be having the baby sometime tonight," she said gently.

"_TONIGHT?!_" Sakura had made the mistake of getting within arm's reach. She found herself with a fistful of her apron in Naruto's steel grip. He gave her a crazed, pained glare. "_That is almost **eight** **hours** away!_"

"Naruto, let Sakura go!" Kakashi pried at his fingers.

"I'll let her go when she tells me I can get this baby out of me _now-owowowow!_" he released Sakura's apron abruptly, collapsing back onto the futon.

"Breathe, Naruto," Sakura urged.

"_I am fucking breathing dammit!_"

Kakashi sighed and glanced at his hand. He wondered if he would be able to use it again when Naruto finally released it.

* * *

It was just after midnight that Sakura announced that the time was drawing near. Poor Naruto was utterly ecstatic.

"Just get it out!" he sobbed, his tears mingling with the sweat on his face.

"Try to relax," Sakura said.

"Relax?! Relax?!" Naruto roared, "I have a kid the size of a watermelon trying to force it's way out of a hole the size of the ring on a kunai and you want me to _relax_?!"

"Shut up and push!" Sakura snapped.

With an agonized roar, Naruto pushed.

"I'm moving the blanket, Naruto," Shizune said.

"I don't give a fuck!" Naruto yelled, "Reach in there and pull it out if you have to!"

"Push, Naruto!" Sakura called.

"I am pushing god fucking dammit!" Naruto reached out blindly, grabbed Kakashi's vest and dragged the jounin down so their faces were inches apart. "I _HATE_ YOU! Next time, _you_ will fucking carry the god forsaken baby!" The Hunter pushed his husband away and screamed as he pushed.

Kakashi's eye curved in a smile, "Sure, Naruto."

"I can see the head, Naruto!" Sakura called, "Push!"

Kakashi winced as Naruto started screaming again and leaning forward slightly to push. The jounin could feel the bones in his hand grinding together. Sakura called encouragements toward Naruto as he hollered curses back at her.

"KAKASHIIII!!!!" Naruto growled, "When this is all over, you can decide, you can be castrated with a cheese grater, or you will loose your Icha Icha, _or the next time you decide you want a baby, **you**__be the one to carry it and give birth!"_

Kakashi paled.

"Almost there Naruto!" Sakura called, "Just a little more!"

With a loud roar, Naruto pushed for all he was worth. The pain decreased to a fraction of what it had been, and he collapsed back with a sob of relief. And then he heard the sound he had been waiting for: the wail of a newborn child. Naruto's eyelids fluttered open again, and he struggled to sit up, rising on his elbows.

Kakashi was hovering over Shizune, tears in his eyes as the medic wrapped the child in a clean blanket, wiping some of the dampness off its face. She looked up with a broad smile.

"Congratulations," Shizune said tearfully, "You have a healthy, beautiful girl!"

"A girl…" Naruto said dazedly, "Good… Good…" He fell back against the pillows wearily as numbness spread over him.

Faintly, he heard Sakura call, "Shizune! Give the baby to Kakashi and help me! She's bleeding too much!"

And all Naruto knew was darkness…

* * *

It was pandemonium for a while. Kakashi paced just outside the delivery room under the watchful eye of Hinata, as his eyes returned to the closed door behind which several medics, Sakura and Shizune included, worked frantically to keep the soon-to-be-Rokudaime from bleeding out.

_Don't die, Naruto,_ he thought desperately, _don't follow in your mother's footsteps and leave our child alone… _

Almost two hours later, Sakura exited and smiled wearily at her former teacher.

"Naruto's been stabilized. He's sleeping now."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in relief.

Sakura gave him an understanding smile.

"In anycase, what are you going to call the child?"

Kakashi blinked, and felt gratitude rush through him, spotting the change in subject for what it was.

"We played around with names, but we never really decided…" Kakashi trailed off, his eyes misting over, "But if nothing else, maybe Rin, in honor of my old teammate and one of Naruto's teachers when he was training to become a Hunter."

"Rin, huh?" Sakura smiled. "That's a good name…"

* * *

"Rin?" Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "That's a good name." He smiled down at the baby in his arms. "Don't you think so? Rin-chan?"

The baby cooed happily.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi whose eye curved happily. He bent over and pulled off his mask and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun," he whispered.

"Aishiteru," Naruto murmured, and pressed another kiss to Kakashi's lips.

* * *

Owari 


	5. Chapter 5: Locket

**Title:** The Locket  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** KakaNaru  
**Summary:** The Locket, an establishment in Konoha that caters exclusively to the Leaf Ninja, has seen many patrons. In the past, ninja would go to the bar to unwind and find a sympathetic ear for an annonymous drunken rant about the difficulties of a shinobi lifestyle, but lately, the Locket has been playing host for a more... SUGARY... purpose...  
**Note:** Can be set in either Mended Hearts or Soundscape. I don't really care which since this can be set in either story.

The reply to the **kakanaru** September Challenge 

The Locket was an all ninja bar that catered to the ninja of Konoha. The idea was that if you were a capable enough ninja, you would be able to get in irregardless of rank. The year Uchiha Obito died was the year that the Yondaime had first brought Kakashi into the Locket. Rin was busy in the hospital, and Kakashi was becoming dangerously depressed, so the Yondaime brought his youngest student, who was also by then, one of his best jounins, with him to said bar. At the bar was a particular Chunnin, we shall call him Baka, because he was ranked among the lowest 50 chunnin out of the uncountable scores of chunnin populating Konoha.

Now, Kakashi is about 13 years old, and Baka is just a little older (by about three years). Everyone knows about Hatake kakashi the genius son of the disgraced, late White Fang, and Baka is resentful that someone way younger than him is a jounin, so Baka picks a fight. Kakashi, being a ninja genius, a depressed genius, but a genius nevertheless, easily puts Baka on his $$. No one says a word, and baka goes out of his way to avoid Kakashi from then on. But it is to be noted that Baka, angry at his humiliation, always picks a fight with younger patrons, trying to prove that Kakashi had gotten lucky. From taht point on, the Locket looks at a first time patron entering the Locket as an adult, irregardless of age, so long as they are able to put Baka back in his place, at the bottom of the barrel...

When Kakashi was 19, Baka picked a fight with another child prodigy, the Hunter, Zeiguwa. At the age of 7, Zeiguwa was on the verge of breaking all of Uchiha Itachi's and Hatake kakashi's records as a ninja prodigy, and was ranked among the top 10 hunters that were not commanders. Zeiguwa's defeat of Baka was best known, since all Zeiguwa did was fire a concentrated burst of killing intent that left Baka unconscious with a wet puddle between his legs. Baka never got over his humiliation.

Just recently, however, Kakashi and Zeiguwa have been seen ogether more often in the Locket, and rumors had been going on about a love affair between the ANBU Captain and the young Commander of the Hunters.

Honestly, the rumors might have been spawned from the time when Zeiguwa somehow broke his arm, and ended up with Kakashi feeding him Dango, and later, when Kakashi returned from a mission limp, exhausted, and with a sprained wrist, and Zeiguwa ended up feeding Kakashi Manju...

-----

_Owari_

-----

Not up to my usual standards, rushed and of extremely poor quality, but there you go. 


	6. Chapter 6: Storm

Title: Storm  
Author: sanadasayur  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairings: KakaNaru  
Summary: **Set before Konoha Advent.** There was very little that Naruto feared. One was the threat of having her precious Ramen taken away. Another was... something altogether unexpected from the Red Mirage...

Notes: For the **kakanaru** community's October Challenge, "Fright".

Kakashi was somewhat concerned when he heard that he would be going to the Hidden Village in the Light with one other ninja. The Sandaime had refused to say who he would be sent with. All he knew, was that his parter was a kunoichi...

Almost five hours later, Kakashi found out who this kunoichi was. It was his own "Genin", one Uzumaki Naruto, best known to the ninja of Cloud and Konoha as the Red Mirage.

Another few hours later, they were in the middle of one of the many forests that made up Fire Country, in the midst of a storm that was pouring cats an dogs. The two had set up a small tent, and Kakashi sat at the doorway, staring out at the storm while his student was huddled at the back.

Hey, wait a second...

The _Red Mirage_, the bane of Hidden Cloud six year ago, was hudled into a shaking ball at the back of a tent? What the hell?

Kakashi twisted round to stare at the girl.

Outside, there was a low rumble of thunder that made the ground shake.

Before the Copy-nin's astonished eyes, the blonde ninja "eep"ed quietly and curled up tighter into a shaking ball, pulling her sleeping bag over her head.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said quietly in bewilderment.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

There was another rumble of thunder, and the girl squeeked and her trembling intensified.

"Are you afraid of _thunder_?" Kakashi's voice held not only incredulity, but also amusement.

"Shut up!"

Kakashi sighed and crossed the small tent and settled down next to the twelve year old and patted the shivering lump on the back in what he hoped was a reassuring way. At least he hoped he was patting her back.

The next thing he knew, he had Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck, with the girl's face buried in his flack jacket. Kakashi rolled his sole visible eye and wrapped is arms around the teen.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night. Unfortunately for Kakashi, every time there was a peal of thunder, Naruto's arms would tighten, cutting off his airway.

By morning, Kakashi was sleep and oxygen deprived, but he was had an odd feeling of satisfaction. Naruto's oddly irrational fear of thunder had served to reassure him that the golden haired prodigy was still a child at heart. Somehow, that knowledge made him happier than he had in a long time...

-----owari-------

Naruto is afraid of Thunder! XD At least she is now that I've gotten my hands on her.


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: If the ANBU were Angels, and that boy was their charge, then they would protect him, because he was the only reason why they weren't all dead yet. And so, when time came, they must choose if they would fall so the boy could live. (One Shot) KakaNaru Implied one-sided ItaNaru

Note: Non-Nightwing Tales related

**Angel of Death**

A young blonde haired boy knelt in the street, gathering up the groceries scattered over the floor and handed them to a woman. The woman slapped the boy, scattering the groceries once more and glared.

"Filthy demon!" she snarled. "You expect me to make food for my children after you defiled my groceries with your filthy hands?! Monster! How dare you try to contaminate me and my family with your inhumanity?"

The boy's cerulean eyes welled with tears.

The people in the street passed them by without looking at them, and several people had stopped their shopping to watch. No one tried to help the boy.

An ANBU crouched on the opposite rooftop, dark eyes watching the scene with barely concealed fury. Damn his orders! How could it be that he was not permitted to interfere unless the boy's antagonist intended to inflict serious physical harm? There was a black emotion welling in his heart.

All the boy wanted was to help! How could she?! How dare that bitch abuse him when she had simply dumped her groceries on the floor when he walked by her? The boy was a good child, all but raised by the ANBU who did everything in their power short of actively revealing themselves to him to make his life easier, and this woman purposely drops her belongings in the street, waits for the boy to pick them up, then attacks him.

"Pollute yourself you damned monster!" the woman screamed, and stalked away.

The boy, tears still streaming down his whisker-scarred face, slowly began to gather the fallen and much abused groceries. He knew that if he simply walked away, more people would yell at him for being ungrateful, and the food would go bad because no one would want to touch them because he had touched them, and he would most likely be beaten, and the ANBU would have to come and save him. The ANBU always took care of him, and he was grateful, but he didn't always want them to see when he was at his lowest, because they always got mad, and when the ANBU had to come, the Old Man Hokage would come, and he would always look sad, and the boy didn't want them to be either mad or sad, because it made him feel like he had done something bad. Now that he was in the Ninja Academy, it would be even worse if the ANBU had to come and rescue him because it would mean that the children in the Academy were right about him being weak and not cut out to be a ninja.

On the roof, the ANBU seethed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after he had been relieved by a fellow ANBU, he went home and changed out of his uniform. He left the Uchiha Compound and sought out his former captain, who was currently on medical leave.

"I don't like this village as much anymore," he said.

His captain's mismatched eyes stared at him, silently urging him to continue.

"They keep abusing him, and finding excuses to hurt him when he has done nothing!"

Kakashi sighed and reached out, placing a warm hand on top of his head.

"Itachi… All we, as ninja, can do is protect him as best we can," he said, "And all we can do when we're off duty is to help him as quietly as we can."

"But my clan is planning on killing him!"

"If that's the case, then you report them, and then stop them in anyway you can."

* * *

Two nights later, the body of Uchiha Shisui was found.

Hatake Kakashi gave his former subordinate a contemplative look when they passed in the street, but said nothing.

* * *

Two months passed, and Uchiha Itachi stood over the body of his parents as his brother stared at the carnage in front of him.

"WHY?!"

Why? Itachi wondered if he should tell the truth. Wondered if he should tell his brother how their clan had planned to kill someone he cared about, and so he had killed them. But then _he_ didn't know that he was doing this for him did he? If he told Sasuke, the wouldn't Sasuke hate him? And if Sasuke hated him, and accused him of being the reason why his clan was dead, wouldn't it get out that _he_ was the reason why he had killed his clan? No. Itachi couldn't wish something like that on _him_, not when he was already hated for a reason that he wasn't allowed to know.

"To test my capacity," Itachi said calmly.

* * *

"I smell blood on you. Lots of it. Itachi, what have you done?"

Itachi stood in his former Captain's apartment, covered in the blood of his relatives.

"I protected him…"

"At what cost?"

"My clan."

"You didn't have to go that far. Now, even if you went to the Hokage and told him what you did and why, you'd be executed as a traitor."

"I know."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "I didn't think you would do something like this when I told you to stop them if you could. Go. I won't say anything."

Itachi nodded and left.

* * *

That night, Uchiha Itachi became a Missin-nin, and the actions that led to his renegade status would make him legendary. Uchiha Itachi didn't care though. All he cared about was that _he_ was safe… At least for the time being.

* * *

The next time Itachi saw _him_ again was on his birthday. The blonde was running about pulling pranks. He saw his former captain watching the boy's antics from the Yondaime's head. Neither Kakashi nor Itachi acknowledged each other.

That day, Naruto came home to find a set of forest green goggles on his table with a set of new kunai and shuriken, the black matte polish on the weapons seeming to suck in all the light, as well as a plate of sashimi and a pot of hot green tea. For Naruto, it was the best birthday present ever, and he dug in with glee. He knew that ANBU always checked the apartment before he went in, and if something dangerous was there, he either was not permitted to enter until the threat was cleared, or the ANBU whisked it away before he arrived in front of the door. So if it was still there, it was obviously not dangerous.

On that same day, Sasuke went to the Uchiha burial ground to find that his mother's gravestone had been cleaned and a plate of manju, his mother's favorite sweet, was at the foot of the stone with some incense still burning and sending thin wisps of scented smoke into the air. Sasuke frowned, but was not going to deprive his mother of her favorite sweet just because that man had left it there as an offering. He set his own offering of manju down in front of the tombstone, lit some incense, and began to pray…

* * *

The next time Itachi returned to Konoha, he was a member of Akatsuki. The first people he met were Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma, whom he allowed Kisame to fight. Then Hatake Kakashi came, and a glint of angry betrayal flared in the man's mismatched eyes.

Itachi pulled him into Tsukiyomi so they could talk.

"You said you were going to protect him!"

"I am."

"By tearing the Kyuubi out of him and killing him?!"

"By finding people willing to help in eliminating the threat to him. How else is Jiraiya-sama getting his information about the Akatsuki?"

"You've been leaking the information."

"There is much that I still can't reveal or they will trace the leak directly to me."

"Do what you must," Kakashi said. "Naruto has become the pillar of strength to many people in this village."

Itachi looked at the jounin and smirked.

"And he's become your most precious person."

Kakashi's face morphed from impassive to surprised when he found himself bound to a cross.

"Let this be a warning to you then, Kakashi-san," Itachi said. "Don't hurt him. For the next seventy two hours, I will enforce my warning by stabbing you with this katana, the number doubling each time."

Kakashi couldn't help the incredulous "What?!" that escaped him at this show of protectiveness.

Itachi gave him a faint smile.

"You'll understand, Kakashi-san, by the next time you realize that he's on a life threatening mission, and you chase him, only to find him at death's door. You'll understand then."

* * *

After Maito Gai had arrived, Itachi and Kisame left Konoha, and found Naruto. Then Sasuke, the silly boy, had come barreling down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs, a chidori in his hand. It was hard to so mercilessly cut down his own flesh and blood with those blue eyes watching. As he and Kisame fled after Jiraiya arrived, Itachi caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. The sadness, fear, anger, and disgust swirling in those deep cerulean eyes cut him to his very core, and it took all the willpower he had to not allow how shaken those eyes made him.

But in the end, he never regretted it, because there was a better person than him waiting for Naruto back in Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi felt his blood freeze in his veins and his heart stop when he returned from a mission to find out that Sasuke had defected and Tsunade had sent Nara Shikamaru out to gather the strongest genin to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He chased the genin, stopping only briefly to check on the injured genin and their Sand allies. Then he moved on, tracking Naruto and Sasuke to the Valley of the End, and there, finally, Kakashi understood what Itachi had meant.

He _loved_ Naruto, and while it was certain that Itachi loved the blonde also, it was more of a fraternal sort of love, which was why the Uchiha had seen fit to warn him and enforce the warning.

* * *

Five years passed with a speed that only time could manage and to many people's surprise, the Akatsuki fell apart, and the members turned up throughout the continent, in pieces. The only member missing, was Uchiha Itachi. Speculation ran rampant, and only Kakashi knew for sure that Itachi had destroyed the Akatsuki from within. Not a hide nor hair of Itachi was seen...

Until….

Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha ten years after his defection, gripping his brother's head in one hand, and dragging the rest of the body with the other. He was welcomed back by the civilians with open arms and restrained hostility by the ninja.

* * *

Kakashi stole a lock of hair from Itachi's corpse, put it in a locket, and gave it to Naruto, telling him that it was a last gift to him from someone who had protected the blonde from childhood. Naruto wore the locket religiously, but it was not because of the contents, (which he did hold precious to some extent) but because Kakashi had been the one to give it to him.

* * *

Fifty years after Uchiha Itachi's death, Hatake Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, woke to find his husband and lover cold and still in bed beside him. Naruto buried his husband, and without knowing, buried the secrets of the Uchiha Massacre with him. Because from beginning to end, the only reference Hatake Kakashi had ever made to his knowledge about the reasoning behind the Uchiha Massacre, was that there was much more to the massacre than met the eye, and he had been looking at Uzumaki Naruto the entire time.**

* * *

owari**


	8. Chapter 8: Usagi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** He stared at the object in his lover's arms. "What's that?" "It's a rabbit." "I know it's a rabbit, but why is it here?!" (One Shot) Answer to the LJ KakaNaru January Challenge. Theme: Usagi or Rabbit

**Angel of Death**

He stared at the object in his lover's arms. It was small, white, and furry. Long ears twitched as a wet pink nose sniffed at the air.

"What is that?" Naruto said quietly.

"It's a rabbit!" Kakashi said almost proudly.

"I know it's a rabbit," Naruto gave Kakashi the _LOOK_ and continued, "But why is it here?"

"So you won't be lonely when I'm on a mission!"

"Kakashi," Naruto said slowly, "I'm more likely to _eat_ the rabbit then I am to raise it as a pet."

Kakashi's smile dropped off his face. Naruto was right, come to think of it…

The next day, Kakashi left the rabbit with Naruto as he left on a mission. As he left the village, the scarecrow hoped fervently that the rabbit would still be alive when he returned.

When he returned, he was somewhat surprised to see the rabbit fat and healthy, and Naruto was happily stuffing greens in between the bars of the cage as the rabbit happily nibbled on the leafy greens.

Owari


End file.
